


【双北】斯德哥尔摩情人，撒何向  (RPS)

by mzdzt2019



Category: 100 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 撒何 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzdzt2019/pseuds/mzdzt2019
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【双北】斯德哥尔摩情人，撒何向  (RPS)

总裁撒x 记者  
(END)总裁撒x 记者何

#AU世界，ooc预警#  
#脑洞破表，铁杆炅迷永不撤换#  
#別上升真人，虽然作者本人不在意#  
#本文内容纯属虚构#  
#先虐後甜#

这篇文章是我和友人合作的作品，我是其中一位作者，另一作者為平地凹洼 

请各位多多支持我们俩的作品，多给小爱心小蓝手鼓励，爱你们！

【】跟粗体字是撒的情景及对话，其余是何的，格式很重要。

全篇文章以两人对话形式为主。

1.

【我派出的密探回来时，已经是晚上了。他进来哆哆嗦嗦的递给我几张照片。他说老板确实有人开始查你了，还好我提前做好了准备。】

【我背对着他坐在宽大的座椅“连这点小事都干不好你也就不用在这干了。”】

“是“他的声音很小，整个人都快跪下了。

【“偷查我的就是这个家伙吧”我看着照片里瘦小白嫩的小伙子。“长得还挺标致的”】

“他叫何炅，是一个记者。”那个人想了想又说到“要不要我找人帮老板你”那个人做了个摸脖子的动作。

【我转过身吓了他一跳，用力挺直身体“不用。”】

“好，那属下退下了”

【我拄着下巴想了想叫住正往外走的人“等等，帮我把他带回来。”】

那个人一脸诡异的笑了“是，老板你今晚就能看见他”

【等他走后我站起来走向窗户，看着太阳慢慢往西落下，我笑了起来，笑的有些残忍。“还是嫩了点”】

脑袋昏昏沉沉，身子软绵绵的我好像躺在床上，眼睛被蒙住了，这是什么地方，我为什么在这？

上一个记忆我是在报馆出来，约了线人见面，线人还没有到，就突然眼前一黑昏厥晕倒了。

我尝试动动手脚可是徒劳无功。

我应该是被绑住了，虽然视力被夺，可是听力还在，有一回脚步声，好像有人靠近了。

因为不知道来者是谁，我的心跳很快。  
【已是十一点，空中的残云遮住了月光，我独自开车驾驶向原本约定的地方。

道路上寂静一片，只有我一辆车在孤独的影子，路上灯光照出车的影子，慢慢的连路灯也看不见四周自由一片荒野，阵阵虫鸣。】

【之后一片楼房出现了，这是片鬼城，明明半夜确实漆黑一片，四周一片死寂。

【我打开手电，一层一层往楼上走，因为太久没维修，四周墙壁焦黄，楼梯把手也有些破旧，台阶也是，还好还通电。

咔嚓一声，我走进一个宽敞的房间房间很大，客厅厨房，卫生间，卧室很全，但是家具很少看见很空。

从房间里出现了呜呜的声音，我坏笑着，寻着声音进入了卧室，打开灯看见一个人躺在巨大的床上。

他现在手被分开锁在床头两侧，双腿被麻绳绑在一起，眼睛上蒙上了黑色的布，嘴巴也用布堵上了。他听到了我的脚步声停下了挣扎，之后突然间距离的挣扎起来，手铐撞的叮当响。

我笑了起来，从房间里除了床唯一存在家具-一个床头柜从拿出一把小刀。把刀尖在他露出的皮肤上威胁性扎了一下，刀子没有开刃所以根本没有伤口。

“乖一点”我用低沉的声音在他耳边说，他身体一阵停了下来，我看他安静了，便把他嘴里的布拿了出来。】

【他嘴里的口水也流了出来，嘴被塞的太久已经有点合不上了。】

我不敢作声，也不敢轻举妄动，听声音的主人应该是个成年的男人，距离太近了，仿佛能听到彼此的心跳声音。

我忍不住问低声问了一句，“你是谁？为什么要抓我？”

“调查我的时候不是挺厉害的吗，记者先生。”我看他浑身发抖满意的笑了一下。

【“我看你的衣服都脏了不如换一套新的吧”我走向床头柜拿出一套薄薄的真丝睡衣。然后一个一个的开始解开他的扣子，看着他白皙的皮肤和深凹的锁骨忍不住摸了摸。】

我的脑袋开始思索了片刻，最近的任务是调查一个叫做撒总的人，

该不会是……

“你是撒总？”

2.  
由於不習慣被身体摸索，所以我反射性地動了一下，當他解我衣服的時候，我開始顫抖了

“对，看了我们的记者大人终于恢复记忆了”我接着解开他的衣服，忽略他猫挠一样的挣扎，他的身体慢慢展现在我面前。

【精瘦纤细的腰身，匀称的体型，还有肌肉是精瘦类型的。我舔了一下嘴唇“你应该考虑到会有今天的”】

【看着他红红小小的红果，和微微隆起的胸肌。坏笑了一下，忍不住的捏了一下他的小乳头】

“嗯，不要，这里不可以”床上的人发出了娇嗔的声音。

突然被抚摸了，我不由自主颤动了，脑海里出现了一些奇怪的片段，这个人，该不会......

传闻他是男女通吃的，我开始为自己祈祷。

我手头上掌握了他的不少证据，听说他为人心狠手辣，

很多他的竞争对手传闻被消失。

【我没有再挑逗他，而是迅速的把他衣服扒开】

【“对了，这样怎么换啊？”我压低了眼睛玩意的说着。拿出一根针扎进了他的皮肤  
“这是肌肉松弛剂，放心顶多让人无力而已。”】

【我就站着床边一边等药效起作用，一边欣赏他的身体“真的很漂亮啊，这样的身体真适合操啊”】

【我满意的看到他听到这话肌肉尽力紧绷。】

撒总果然名不虚传，当真对我动手了，我该怎么办呢？

被扎了一针身子我的身子开始软瘫下来。

还有点热，像喝醉一样，“你別乱来，我不是哪种人！”

【“我不会乱来的﹗”】

我竟然开始想恳求他了

“你想干什么？”

【明人不说暗话，我的那些证据交出来。我就会放了你，并送你去国外。”我用冰冷的眼神看着他。】

好不容易才找到他的证据，我当然不想轻易交给他，可是想想自己的处境，却又不得不服软，纠结了片刻，我决定假装顺从他。

“好，我答应你，你放了我，我把你要的东西交给你！”为了换回我的人身自由，我顾不上那么多。

【“倒是痛快啊，但是在这之前我想先玩玩，比较你看起来挺有意思的”我看他用力呼吸，用力保持清醒明白药力起来，就解离开他身上的束缚但是眼罩没有解开，他便起身用力逃跑，一个踉跄摔到了地上。】

【“真是不乖啊。”我拽起他，把他按到床上，开始撕他的衣服。】

“你......你放开我”我吃惊地看着他。

我尝试取下眼罩，但是他的力气很大，直接把我整个人压住，

“我已经答应你了”

“为什么我要放了哟啊，我还没有玩过”我用近乎疯狂的眼神看着他。】

身子被揉捏著，我用全身的力气控诉著，由于被下药了，所以无力反抗，意识开始迷糊，身体很热。

【“我说会放了你可没说什么时候放啊”我压着他的腿脱他的裤子，之后我犹豫了半刻要不要连他的内裤一起扒掉】

这二十八年来，一直保持的贞操难道要失守了吗？

“你言而无信，姓撒的，你敢动我，我会让你后悔。”

【无所谓”我耸耸肩“我看你能干嘛” 】

【我还是觉得留下内裤毕竟不着急，我用最快的速度给他穿上真丝睡衣，半透明的他的整个身体線條都展现出来】

眼睛虽然看不见，但是被抚摸的感觉不好受，我能想像出他的样子有多猥琐。

“你这变态！”我想反抗但是无能为力。

我开始渐渐带着哭腔。

【“夸的不错”我笑了起来，拿出一条锁链绑在他的脚踝上这是指纹和虹膜加密的，他不可能解开。我手拿着另一端走进来客厅锁在了一个铁柱子上。】

【我回到房间看他脱力的躺在床上，我笑着附在他耳边说“我呢，这几天有事没空搭理你，这几天委屈你自己呆在这。这个房间有个床头柜里面有营养液你可以自己拿着喝管够”】

【之后我又说“不过你这么宝贵的礼物，我当然要锁在房间里，这个房间里没有厕所所以你得注意你喝的量或者你直接尿在地上也行”

【说完我笑着起来不管他的愤恨，走出屋子，锁上房间的门】

【“我似乎忘了告诉他，那个抽屉里有的是情药有的是营养液了”我说完笑着走出来大楼。】

3.  
我开始感到绝望了，我决定闭上眼睛休息片刻，过了不知道多久，我又醒来了，记起他说过抽屉有营养液，我尝试用手翻了一下，找到一个小瓶，慢慢把瓶子打开喝下。  
【这个房间有个监控，我可以从我的电脑上看到他的情况“明天可有事干了”】

我一直喝着营养液维持生命，可是这又能怎样，逃跑似乎是不能的，这个撒总是个不好惹的主。

【我通过监控看着他，喝了一袋营养液，之后试着在屋里走着，不知道在干嘛，他把眼罩拿下来“他的眼睛也挺漂亮的”】

太困了，我慢慢把眼睛闭上

【“怎么吧眼睛闭上了真扫兴”不是喝安眠药吧我想。】

我拼命地思考，可是想不出逃脱的方法，也许等他来的时候，假意再迎合他，看看会否有机会逃脱。

【看他消极抵抗的样子，我还有点开心想快点回去逗逗他，但是被一大堆工作围着。想想他喝了两袋抑制剂，再怎么忍耐，也会受不了吧。】

被绑太久，手脚开始有点麻木，从抽屉拉开，找到一个小瓶，毫不犹豫喝下去，我不能死！

等等，为什么瓶子的手感不一样了？

【“那瓶是情药吧”我对着屏幕说到。】

“你.....你出来，你到底想怎么样？”我恼羞成怒开始怼他。

【看着他慢慢全身发红，并开始抖动身体，我觉得大事不妙了“小王帮我处理一下工作”之后我拿着衣服冲了出去】

“好辛苦，好难受”

我几乎把嘴唇都要咬破，好想哭

【我回到那里距离看到时候已经半天了，不知道那个家伙怎么样了，我一会一看表差点撞到树，上楼梯差点摔了一跤，等回到家在门口就能听到他的喘息声。】

眼里一层雾水，视野看不清楚，我尝试蹬了一下腿，可惜无果。

【我拉开看着他，可是真实天生尤物啊，我慢慢走过去，他红透的皮肤在睡衣下露了出来，眼睛上也满是泪水，身体蜷缩着。我不紧不慢的在浴缸里放了一缸凉水，之后抱着他，并在他身上不停的摩挲。

【听着他的娇喘，真是享受】

“好难受，不要碰那里”

“这里吗”我又用手仔细的摸着。

凉水让我清醒了不少 “啊，不要，不要弄！”我拼命地制止对方的动作，依然是徒劳无功。

【我没有给他脱衣服直接把他放进去，自己在一旁欣赏他的样子，可惜没拿摄影机。】

我挣扎了一下，有点累了，软弱无力地瘫在他的身上，“不要再弄了，求你了！”

【我靠在我身上我竟然产生了浓烈的占有欲，这种感情越强我越想玩弄他，甚至进入他湿透的衣服里，去按摩他的胸部。】

“啊哈，我觉得怪怪的”

“不要~”

我把腿收紧了一下，用手抓紧他的背部，不让他看到我的表情。

【“衣服湿了要不要换一件，我的内裤不知道适不适合你”我捏捏他的脸，啃咬他的肩膀。】

“嗯，我要.......换衣服” 我断断续续地说了一句

他把我抱起，带到房间去。

【我准备一套真丝睡衣和浴袍“哪一件自己选” 他模模糊糊的睁开双眼】

我随便选了一件，可是没有力气穿衣服，我的脸上在发烧，红的不轻。

“自己换还是我换” 我威胁的问到，一只手还在他胸上面花圈，抚摸的他的肚脐。】

我尝试动了一下，把衣服给脱了，可是怎么也穿不了衣服。

【“用我帮忙吗” 我摸着他烧着的脸估计的再过半天才能真的好起来，多純真的孩子啊。】

“嗯，你帮我穿吧” 事到如今还是要求饶一下比较好。

【我听他的许可一把脱掉了他的外裤，内裤，上衣让他保持这么一丝不挂的样子一会我才拿起内裤和浴袍。】

“帮我穿上，求你了”我开始讨厌自己这么容易服软。

衣服没有穿好，我哆嗦著，身体表面很热，但是内里很冷。

【“这么说的话 ”我把衣服放在他身边 “我看你还热着，这么晾一会也好，什么时候好了自己穿吧”我就这么出去关上门，到了隔壁房间，房间是我的书房里面放在一些文件，我就看一会，一会回去应该没问题。】

4.  
他离开后，我好像好了一点，慢慢把衣服穿上，软瘫在床上发呆，想起他有摄像镜头，不由得把被子盖上，不能让他看到我的脸。

【“这个家伙这么长时间不想上厕所也是难得”看着他把自己藏到被子里，我就想笑。过几天你就得哭着求我。】

【我就不信你能挺那么久】

然后我觉得有点饿了，又想翻抽屉，可是又怕找到不合适的瓶子，干脆把瓶子都摔破，有本事弄死我，我不想活了。

我绝望了，自暴自弃的样子大概会被他看到吧。

【“嘿嘿”我笑了一共就准备了三天的营养剂都被他摔了，这不样子倒是蛮可爱的。不过惹到我的人就得被惩罚，这次的游戏刚开始。】

我想哭，但是哭不出来，心里想着还有多少天日子，好气啊，我做错了什么，一脸委屈把被子盖上。

【我回到公司，去对付其他媒体，就没理这件事，大概三天后，我看急忙看了一眼屏幕发现不妙了！】

头晕目眩，我在床上不停颤抖著，不知道为什么身体好像不听使唤。

【我进了房间这次听不到他的喘息声，他就瘫在床上，肚子瘪了但是膀胱鼓鼓的，我坐过去按压了一下他的膀胱】

我觉得自己很不争气，眼泪一下子流下来了。

【“哭了啊，倒是有点出息啊”这次我按压他的胃部，已经下去一大块，透过衣服摸到的是空气之后才是肚子。】

“还不是你？为什么要折磨我？”饿了几天我觉得自己快崩溃了，主要是我没办法离开这房间找吃的。

【“惹我的人都没有什么好下场，我只是想放了你之前好好玩一次，我气也撒的差不多了，我已经给你订好出国的机票，在下周在这之前你都要待在这里就是了”】

“就这样简单？”我有点不敢相信。

【“你出国后就别回来了，不然我不会放过你的”】

“我有点饿了，想吃饭。”

【我说着“餐厅里有冰箱里面有食材会做饭吧” “厨房在紧里边”

【我回头问他“炒鸡蛋可以吗，我就会这个”】

【想到他几天没吃饭，应该没有力气去做饭，所以我决定帮他弄点吃的】

“随便做就好”

【我到了厨房拿起两个鸡蛋，就差没把厨房拆了，做了一盘炒鸡蛋出来“有点糊凑合吧”】

“好吧！”看着那盆不像话的炒鸡蛋，可想而知撒总的厨艺有多 “精湛”

吃完饭，又上了洗手间，他把我带到浴室，让我自己洗澡，真不敢相信他竟然没有动我。

【我坐在沙发上看报纸“去过加拿大吗？”】

“之前去过”我随便答道，以前因为工作的缘故去过一次，感觉还不差。

【“之后就在那好好生活吧” 我心不在焉的说着】

我小心翼翼看了他一眼，他似乎又不像传闻里的冷酷无情，“我会的，你放心吧”

【“我找你给你租了一间房子，为期一年，你住不住我不管。但是工作就看你自己的了”】

【我放下报纸开始查阅公司的事情。】

“好的” 他好像挺忙的样子，还是不要打扰他了，我又回到房间休息。

【“今天是回不去了”我看了一眼时间“你睡沙发还是我睡沙发，要不一个床挤一挤”我抬头说。】

“啊？”

【“人呢？”可能是我太认真了，我又喊了一遍。】

“我睡沙发吧。”

【“行啊！”】

还是不要惹他比较好，怎么知道他心里想什么，可是沙发有点硬，我翻来覆去也睡不好。

5.  
【我躺在床上怎么也睡不着，不知道把他送去加拿大对不对，算了管他呢。他怎么想管我什么事啊！】

身子有点冷，我好像有点发烧了，估计是泡凉水澡影响了。

【有点尿急出去上趟厕所】

可能还是不习惯睡沙发，还是先睡觉吧，可是身子在瑟瑟发抖。

【“你怎么了？”，路过看着他把自己缩成了一团。】

“好冷~”我嘟嚷著。

【我摸了摸他的额头，有些烫手“发烧了”我跺脚，把他抱到床上盖好被子“我记得厨房有药”】

“嗯，好冷，口好渴”

【我把药拿回来，给他吃下去给他喝了一杯温水】

我昏昏沉沉又想睡了

【“还渴嗎？”我拿着杯子慢慢给他喂下去，“我是你怎么也得在去加拿大之前好，不然上飞机都费劲，我就买了一张票”】

“嗯，我会的”

很困！

我不知道怎么拉着他的衣角想他陪我。

【我拿着湿毛巾不停地擦着他的额头帮他降温，他看著不像好人的樣子，可是為什麼我會那麼在意他】

【我用体温计检查他的体温“38度，我的天啊，绑架回一个小祖宗啊”我又往上帮他拉被子“睡吧，我就在着坐着，实在不舒服告诉我”】

“不要走” 我眼里又有一层雾气，不知道是生病的原因还是什么理由。

其实一个人在生病的时候是最脆弱的。

【“我不走”我在凳子上看着手机，侧头看他一眼。】

反正就不想他离开我，他像哄小孩一样哄我入睡。

第二天，我好像退烧了，醒来的时候发现他不在，我有点慌了

【“好我知道了”我这个时候在去公司的路上了。】

我在屋子里找了一圈，没有人。

【那个记者失踪的事好像察到我头上】

我找到了一个号码，在犹豫应不应该联络他。

【“能不能早点送他离开”我问到，对面停了一会说 “可以”】

我又不能出门，我竟然有点想他了。

【“家里有电话吧”我用蓝牙拨通了家里的电话。】

电话响起，我去接了 “撒总？怎么了？”

【“何炅吗，我改签了你的机票，你明天就可以出发了”

“真的吗？那太好了，我想回家收拾一下”

【“不用，我会为你准备好东西”】

好吧，那你会回来吗？

【“我明天回来接你”】

“谢谢你”

【“你直接登记就行，我的助理会把地址告诉你”】

“工作有需要的话，我也会帮你”

我决定在走之前给他做一顿饭，不知道他喜不喜欢，以前我只有自己在家，也很少做饭，朋友也不多。

6.  
【这天是我第一次请假回家，买好了东西有点百感交集，等走进房间里。

“撒总你回来了，我做了饭，你吃一点吧！”病癒之后，我没想到为什么我们之间的处境，竟然有翻天覆地的改变，内心好像有什么东西正在酝酿着。

【吃饭，我笑了一下，闻到菜味我有点饿了 “你先把衣服换一下吧”】

“怎么了？撒总”

【我拿出新买的衣服送給他，他的嘴角微微向上扬，笑起来很干净很纯粹。】

“好吧”

我把衣服收下，回房间换衣服，想不到挺合身的。

【这家伙做饭还不错就是汤有点咸其他还行】

【“你也一起吃点吧，坐飞机的时候可长了”】

【我给他夹了一块鸡蛋】

【“味道还不错，你还挺有天赋的”我衷心地称赞他的手艺。】

“我是第一次给別人做饭，拿你当小白鼠了”看到他吃的津津有味的样子，我笑了。

【这也是我十六岁第一次这么放心的吃别人做的饭，没想到不错的”】

“明天就走了，我竟然有点不舍”我喃喃自语

【“嘿” 我笑了“不舍什么，这个地方，还有一個绑你的人”】

“我没有，你想太多了” 我脸上一红，別过脸去，不再看他。

【“哦！”，我头一沉确实是自己想多了，大概沒有人會笨到愛上綁架自己的人吧。】

“傻痴痴的笑什么？” 我不敢相信自己竟然跟他有这样的对话

【没事，吃完了早点睡吧，明天凌晨六点的飞机，我们二点就得出发。】

“好”

【又是一夜未眠，脑海里除了屏除了那些愁人的工作，就只有一双琥珀色眼睛主人的身影】

撒总是个好人吗？这是一个疑问。

【这一样就是看着手表过的啊终于快两点啦 “哎，起床了”】

“嗯～这么早”我揉了揉眼睛，撒娇地说了一句。

【“昨天说了”把行李拿到门口“走吧”到了楼下一起上车。】

“好”

【我坐在驾驶座上，周围一片寂静很难想象车里有两个人，我率先打破沉默。】

【“你是不是有问题问我？” 我一脸严肃看着正前方。】

“撒总，你为什么要抓我？”这是我一直以来的疑问，既然都绑架了我，他直接可以干我，又或者让我生不如死，可是他没有这么做，只是让我出国，似乎我太高估自己的能力了。

【我把摞文件从前面递给他】

【“这里是你要的证据，你们不都认为我是罪犯吗？”】

“为什么要给我？”我一脸难以置信的样子看着。

【“没什么信任你而已，你可以自己看看里面的够不够给我定罪”】

我看了一下文件，然后还回给他，“现在已经不需要了”

【“你小子也是厉害都快查到黑帮老大身上了”

【我把文件放到副驾驶上了，他没有去碰】

“……”

【“算了，别再回来了知道吗？”】

“嗯”我点了点头，表示出坚决的样子。

【“我确实不是个好人，倒是也没有像传闻里那样罢了，而且我的事牵扯太多，我一时也解释不清。”】

【“到了那边就断了和我联系，越干净越好”】

“好，我答应你”

7.  
【看着东方日出，知道自己回不去了，一路到了机场陪他检完票，和他在大厅坐了一会 “好了，你进候机大厅吧”我把行李递给他。】

接过了行李，我知道即将要分別了

【我把地址放进他的兜里 “认识你还不错”】

“我也是，没想到啊！”想伸手去跟他握手，好像又不太合适，所以又默默收回了手。

【“走吧，要起飞了”我第一次用温柔的语调说话】

“再见，撒总”

这种生离死別的感觉太奇怪，以后不能再见面了，我完全不懂内心的情绪，我到底是怎么了。

【我知道这样一定会舍不得，就点一下头，郑重的转身走了出去，竟然还是不受控制的一步步回望】

我不敢去回看他，我怕眼泪会止不住。

【终于等到了回头看不见他，一滴泪水从我眼角滑落，好多年没哭了】

撒总大概是个好人吧，我会想他的～

【我走到外面飞机刚好起飞，算了，给他安排的很好了，他会活的很好的】

没想到我竟然在飞机上嚎哭起来。

【回公司又是一大摊事，好像真是跟他在一起比较开心】

到了那边，我找了一份新工作，是做翻译的，偶尔还会听到有关撒总的传闻，其实他可不是想像中那么坏的人。

【不知不觉过了一个月，“这么一堆烂事不用推给我好吗，什么和老魏谈商务”】

【我记下了“一周后，在哪？”】

【听到对面说出来加拿大后，我的笔直接落到了桌子上】

我这边有事了，又不敢去打扰撒总。

【到了这边后有点百感交集，商易之后我就在一个镇上逛一逛】

事情还得要自己解决，我在咖啡店里喝着咖啡，一边寻找以前工作的伙伴帮忙，希望能解决事情。

【我感觉有点困了，刚好又到下午茶时间，就进来一家咖啡厅】

跟伙伴聊完掛了线，就看到一个熟悉的身影进来。

是撒总？他怎么来了？

可是他这么神通广大有什么做不出来。

就在我犹豫该不该跟他打招呼之际，他看到我了！

【我坐在一个位置上发愣，喝了一口咖啡，斜眼一看居然看见了何炅，只能假装没看见。】

忍住装作没看见他，似乎是最佳的做法。

【“我们这次需要找个翻译一直没有合适的人选” 简讯过来说，“我会找的”我回复到。】

“我能帮你吗？”我鼓起勇气走到他的身边，帮他一次当是还恩好了。

【我抬头看着他就当是第一次见面问到 “你觉得你如何让我信任你的能力”】

“你想我怎么证明？”

【“拿出当时调查我的破例说，能胜任就可以了”】

【我站起来一下抱起他】

“似乎我具备这样的条件”我回抱他，微笑地说

【“这次我不会放过你了”】

“我也是”

【我亲吻他的唇】

这是他第一次吻我，我喜欢这样的感觉

【用手扣住他的后脑勺深深的吻下去，这一幕我不会忘记的】

然后吻得更深了.....

(END)


End file.
